3SKCK: Netherworld Series Overlord Meeting
by Negi Atsui
Summary: Every 1000 years, the top Overlords of Makai come together to discuss the happenings of their world. With constant war and fightng, the Netherworld is still going on strong. But with an alliance of all Makai, Celestia and human world will be in trouble.
1. Prolouge

**"Kyuu..." **

A young, yet demonic voice called out from inside the room.

"Yes Overlord-sama?" In response, a little girls voice called out to her master. Blue flames envelop a tiny hand, being the only light source in the entire room. The flame was then spilt in seven and flew to seven basins that was on the floor. On the flames journey, paintings can be seen, portraits of a fox with nine tails causing destruction in different locations across the human world, Netherworld and even Celestia. Once the flames went into the basins, the room was lit, revealing a throne room.

In the highest point of the room, sat a throne chair, where a child which looked to be 4 years old was sitting. A blue hood and cloak covered most of his features, but it could be seen that he was wearing a light blue yukata top and loose blue pants. The girl in front of him, currently bowing to him respectfully, was rather cute. She had pink, braided hair coming down to her feet. A loose V-neck pink shirt, the pointed part coming just above her none-existent chest and light red loose pants. She had a pair of pink fox ears and tail to finish off her apparel.

"Maa maa, what did I tell about calling me -sama? Makes me feel old." The boy joked from his seat. He stood and pulled down his hood to reveal blond spiky, but not too spiky, hair that came to his shoulders, a braid coming down and disappearing into his cloak. His eyes closed, resembling a kitsune, and a pair of his own fox ears atop his head.

"Anyway, rise Kyuu-chan. I have a job for you." The Overlord opened his eyes, reveling silver rings within red pupils.

Kyuu raised her head, revealing the same eyes as her Overlord, she wore toothy grin, one of anticipation. "What do you want me to do? Raise hell over the Elemental nations? Paint the sky red and make it look like Armageddon? Or~ do you want another _massage?_" Kyuu winked at her master, saying the last part in a seductive tone. Said master had the deceny to blush for a few seconds then shake his head negative.

"Uh, none of the above, _for now." _The Overlord coughed the last part into his hand. Kyuu pouted while looking at him. "Like I was trying to say, I want you to summon the scouts. It's been one millennium now. It's time to gather the Overlords from Netherworlds Number two through ten...Oh yes, make sure that they will come, willingly or not doesn't matter to me."

Kyuu nodded her head and stood up, ready to leave.

"Kyuu, one more thing. Tell Hina-chan to personally see to it that King Krichevskoy comes as well. It's been centuries since the last time I've seen him." The Overlord smiled as Kyu nodded once more and walked out of the room, the flames that lit the room dimmed down into nothingness...

_** ~Prologue End~**_

"ACK!! Kyuu! Wait! Can I have that _massage_ when you come back? Can I? Please? I know you hear me!! Damn It!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea, Naruto or whatever animes or whatnot that'll be in this Fanfic, though I do own my OCs.


	2. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea, Naruto or whatever animes or whatnot that'll be in this Fanfic, though I do own my OCs.

3SKCK- _SSS Kami-Class Kitsune_

* * *

"Damn Etna and her pudding! Why do I have to buy it anyway? I'm the Overlord here!" Laharl continued his grumbling all the way to his throne seat. Once he calmed enough, he sat down in his seat, his head resting on his hand as he looked around.

'Prince' Laharl has been Overlord for quite awhile now. Over 500 years to be more accurate. And if you want to be an ass, 537 to be precise. And like for the last 462 years, he's been bored. There has been some demon attacks, trying to claim the title Overlord for themselves, they were easily swatted like flies by the way. Item World is all fine and good, but going inside a piece of gum isn't as fun as it used to be. Though that Icha Icha book he took from Flonne's room was quite interesting, though he'll deny it up and down.

"Though speaking of Flonne, where the hell is she? She was just right behind me when we came back from Rosen..." As if on cue, our favorite resident blond, Flonne the fallen angel, comes waltzing in, her head in a suspiciously orange book, the cover page shows a chibi angel running from a chibi demon. The title of said book was Icha Icha Yomi Yokubou.(1)

"Hey, Laharl! For my birthday coming up, we should do..." At this time, Flonne was flipping through the pages of her book. Due to Laharl going through item world alot, he obtained a special item from the that allows the user to change forms. But not to just anything, but to different ages in there life. Once he found out this little quirk, Etna and Flonne were quick to get there own. In the end, Etna can finally be truly called Beauty Queen with her more 18 year old(human years) body. Her hairstyle was changed to end at the middle of her back, with a bang covering her right eye. A black tank top with dark purple zipped up vest covers her front, a black ribbon wraps around her left bicep, and boots cover her feet. A dark purple buttoned-up skirt covers her thighs, with a piece of cloth, purple, similar to a coat tail ending at her ankles extending from the back of the skirt's waistband.(2)

While Flonne sported the same dress apparel, except crimson red instead of purple. Her hair was the same as she was younger except she has two hair antennae now, but are much closer to her head than Laharl's own.

While the other two changed the most, Laharl only grew in height, 6' 1", and replaced his shorts with black pants that almost cover his feet, a black sleeveless shirt, and his hair grew longer, a little bit longer than his shoulders. His scarf also changed into a black version.

"...pages 79 to 135. OK?" Flonne looked up at him with a toothy grin. The only sign that he gave her an answer was a mock huff of annoyance and an almost invisible blush. "Oh and Etna is going to join on this one." Now Laharl blushed harder and paled at the same time. He would have been amazed at his feat if he wasn't trying to think up ways on how the hell he was going to get out of this one. 'While alone, both of them are easy enough to handle, but together...' He visibly shudders at the the thought. He clearly remembers last time when that happened on his birthday. He calls it rape, they say it's only rape when he isn't willing.

While momentarily distracted, he didn't notice one of said girls sneaking up on him, a spear in hand. Her red hair bobbed a little as she was trying to silently approach Laharl with the Longinus. In the blink of an eye she charged and ram the spear right into and through the chair. Ha! Whose Overlord now?!

"Etna, what do you think your doing?"

OK, maybe he wasn't so distracted.

Laharl was standing on her spear, looking over the throne chair, with a look of **real** annoyance. She has been trying to kill him, via stabbed through the chest this last year for some reason and Laharl was starting to get annoyed. This first hundered times were fun. You kinda expect that from your fellow demons. But over four hundred times you kinda get aggravated. "Alright, your paying for a new seat. There are way too many stab wounds to my precious throne chair to make it seem more badass. Now it looks just like a pincushion. Get over here!" Etna pouted and plucked her spear out before walking to the front of the room, right beside Flonne who was busy reading how Kotaro was going to take advantage of Natsumi.

"Alright dammit! We got some problems! YOU!" He points at Flonne, who decides to look up at him, her book snatch out of her grasp by Etna. "What happened to you?! First you were all about love and crap! Now you...you...and the books!" Flonne smiled brightly at him. "But I'm still doing the love thing like you say, just a different kinda love. Etna says it was OK and you'll like it." Etna snickers are heard behind the book while Laharl just face palms.

"And you!" This time he points to Etna, who isn't really paying attention, but Laharl is to much into his rant to care. Much. "You've been trying to kill me for the past year! Now, I accept and expect for you to be doing this, but not obsessively like you been doing!" The Beauty Queen responded with a quick 'Sure right' for his troubles. At this point, Laharl was near boiling with rage.

"And finally you!!" He points at a prinny who is now standing in front of both Flonne and Etna, without the two noticing until now. "What the hell are you doing in here?! Wait...who the hell are you anyway?" The reason for this reaction was for a good reason. This prinny wasn't his. Now, don't get him wrong, he can't tell his prinnies from each other, that's not his job, but he can clearly tell that none of his prinnies look like that. For one, this prinny was a good alabaster in color. Light. And had both lavender eyes and wings, and a cross sign on it's back.

"Ano..." the alabaster prinny started poking her fingers, from the voice it sounds like a girl, a shy one at that. "I'm...uh, looking for a King Krichevskoy. Is he in right now...or did I come at a bad time?"

_**~Episode 1 End~**_

**_(1) Translation: Come Come Hell Lust_**

**_(2) Design from Final Finasty VII Advent Children(Tifa)_**


	3. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea, Naruto or whatever animes or whatnot that'll be in this Fanfic, though I do own my OCs.

3SKCK- _SSS Kami-Class Kitsune_

* * *

"Ano..." the alabaster prinny started poking her fingers, from the voice it sounds like a girl, a shy one at that. "I'm...uh, looking for a King Krichevskoy. Is he in right now...or did I come at a bad time?"

Laharl stared at the prinny to see if it was joking or not,. It wasn't. "Don't you have an e-mail address or something? The king died almost 600 yeard ago." Etna stated. "Hey dammit, I'm the king here!" Guess who.

The shy prinny shuffled it's feet, er...peg-legs, then jumped a little as if startled or came up with an idea. "Ano, who and where is the the current Overlord then?" Laharl stood up and pointed to himself angrily "Listen and listen well! I'm the king here! I'm the Overlord! Overlord Laharl! I've had it to here with people disrespecting my greatness!" Laharl stomped down the stairs and proceed to pick the prinny. He gave it an evil grin and threw it over Flonne and Etna. He closed his eyes and smiled arrogantly, waiting for the coming explosion, but he only heard a popping noise. He looked and saw his results, and wasn't prepared to see-

"Dood, throwing people you don't know isn't nice. I don't condone prinny violence dood." When the cloud dissipated, a female could be seen. She wore a pale light blue kimono, with a blue flame symbol on right bicep of her kimono. She had long flowing dark blue hair coming to mid-back. On her right hand a tribunal tattoo, coming from the middle of her palm and disappearing into her kimono sleeve. Before her hand could be studied, she moved both of her hands behind herself and walked towards Laharl. Her eyes were closed.

"Wh, what the hell?! How can a prinny transform?! And to a bombshell?! Eh? Eh?! You best not be for my Beauty Queen rank, or I oughta-" "Dood, calm down dood. I'm just here to deliver a message." She covers her mouth a little and giggles. "I can never get over saying dood when I'm in my humanoid form...dood."

Flonne, who was strangely silent, nodded her head. "Yeah, I know the feeling! Once I went a whole week with saying dood! Dood this, dood that, it's so addictive saying it. Actually now that I think about it, I -mmph!" "Flonne, you were going into rant...again." Etna removed her hand from Flonne's mouth, who then smiled appreciatively to her and gave a quick sorry.

And what was Laharl doing? He was growing tick-marks on his forehead. Seriously, who ignores an Overlord for crying out loud!

"SHUT UP!!!" Everything went quiet, and the flames in the trenches on the floor stop making the crackling noise of that fire makes. "Now that I got every body's **un**devided attention, we'll start over from the beginning. You! What's you name and your business here."

The humanoid giggle again and then opened her eyes, revealing light lavender pupils with red rings inside said pupils. "My name...Hinata KyuKaze. And my business here is to deliver a message to the current Overlord, dood. Initially we thought it was your late king, but it seems our info hasn't been updated recently, dood. See, unfortunately we've been in war for awhile and hasn't been gathering much information as we usually do of levels 4 and above...dood."

"Huh? What kinda crap are you selling lady? Four and above? War?! I would think I would know about this!" Laharl stared her down and stomped his foot on the ground.

"Hehe, sorry, I guess I must explain dood. You do know about different Makai's right? Well, all Makai aren't random as many would like to believe, dood. All are ranked, depending on the Overlord and the combined strength of the Netherworld, human world, and even Celestia, dood. Currently this is number 5. Anyway...there will be an Overlord's meeting. At this, the top 10 Overlords must come, to discuss the happenings of our respective Netherworlds dood. Oh, and also there is the chance to challenge others for there rank dood. The higher the rank, the chances for more special happenings to come by...dood"

"Oh, I like the sound of 'special happeneings'. What kinda stuff are we talking about?! Million Hel? Erotica? Pudding!!?" Giddy with excitement, Etna was jumping up and down.

"Ano...Ah! You've already seen some of the things. The special rings from the Hyperdrive is one of them. Not to mention that my Overlord is the creator of those books you guys are enjoying...a little too much dood." Flonne was beaming with excitement about meeting her favorite author, Etna, while also wanting to meet said author, was even more excited about all the good stuff they can steal, uh, get for free at the Overlord's meeting. Though Laharl didn't looked impressed. Hinata wasn't so sure how she felt about that. So she made to give a little info to sweeten the deal, and make sure they come.

With that in mind, Hinata swiped the air behind her, making a crimson red gateway, further shocking the other residents in the room. "Heheh, my master didn't want me to say this, but I'll make an exception dood. There was a reason why your late king had so much power over the elements dood. Making the earth quake, volcanoes and all that jazz." She sent a smirk in Laharl's direction, gaining **his** attention now. "Krichevskoy was a brilliant warrior, strategist and overall excellent fighter. My master was so impressed with him, that he gave him the power that he is most known for, making him an Overlord to be quite feared." She gave a feral grin, something that didn't seem right on her face, though it still kinda made her cute. Nobody noticed the absence of the word 'dood.'

"...dood."

Never mind.

Her face turned back to gentle serene like expression. "Gomen, I have to leave now dood. I gave your dimensional gatekeeper the directions. Ta ta, ja'ne!" She walked through the gateway, disappearing, the gate started to slowly turn into nothingness. The room was strangely quiet. Etna and Flonne turned to Laharl, who had his head down, shoulders slump.

"Laharl...?" "Prince?"

His vassals were getting concerned for him. His shoulders started shaking. "Hmhmhmhm..." And that destroyed Etna's concern. She knew what was coming, though it seemed that Flonne wasn't quick on the update. "Hehehehehe....HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SO! THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE, EH?! Etna! Flonne! Prepare! Were going to this little Overlord's meeting, and if we must, raise Hell!" Laharl grinned his most evil grinned, promising mass destruction and pilfering, while his two female vassals celebrated.

* * *

In another Netherworld, things aren't going as peacefully, or rather weren't going peaceful at all. In a slightly different throne like room, where the only color scheme was marble, there was a table with ten seats, each pushed back. But the most peculiar thing was the one man standing in the corner of the room, reading an obvious orange book, his aura screams aloof, but the unconscious bodies on the floor says otherwise. The only guys in the room that wasn't knocked out was the three men at the top of some stairs, the guy in the corner, and the woman giving said man a smug grin and a death glare at the same time. Don't ask how.

Atop of the stairs, the man standing on the right had vulpine features, namely his eyes and smile. He had silver hair, white shirt, white kinda puffy hakama pants, and a white haori. The man on the left was dark skin, white goggles over his eyes and an orange scoff. The rest of his outfit was like the silver-haired man. The one in the middle, another aloof person, had his head resting over his hands, and looking at the two other people in the room, with a smile.

The two in question were the only ones who didn't fit in said room. The man in the corner had silver hair as well, but more spiky. He was wearing a crimson anbu vest, with black ninja pants, and a red long scarf. The female of the room was sitting on the the table, indian style. She wore a red kunochi battle kimono, short skirt with loose V-neck opening for her chest, shoulders cut out with mesh covering from high thigh to her chest and a purple obi. She had long, too long sleeves in width, she wore sandals with with the strings coming up and wrapping around ankle. Her blond hair is in two big ponytails with red rings in her sky blue pupils.

Said female stopped her glaring and looked towards the the three men, grinning at them. "So, anyway like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we came to tell you, Makai Number 6, that an Overlords meeting will begin in 6 months time. Bring information on what's happening here, also if you interest our lord he'll help you along with your ambitions. As you can plainly see..." the blond takes a second to overlook the room. "Your clearly outclass."

"Maa maa, Nasuki, your overambitious. You didn't even let them...what was it? Rebirth? Resurrect? Something, anyway, you didn't even have to attack them." "Shuddup, Kakashi no hentai! I had to show superiority over this place, so there can be no back talk! Like I was saying, be prepared! Oh, also if want, you can partake in the challenges to increase your ranking. Heheh, if you are able, those of 'evil' nature will gain power boast! Making them much stronger. EroMon!"

"Hai Hai!" Kakashi gave his patented eye smile and created a rip in the air, making a gateway. Natsuki jumped from the table and walked to it. "On the due date, I'll come and pick you up. Kakashi, let's go." Natsuki walked through and disappeared. "Ja'ne." Kakashi left right after her.

Those that were unconcious started to groan and get up from the floor, slumping into there seats. While the ten were to disoriented to do much of anything. The silver-haired vulpine man turned to the one in the middle. "So Aizen, are we going to do as she says? After she took out the Espada though...I'm not sure if we can even decline." Aizen chuckled in response. "I'm not truly sure what alot of what that women said, but I know she isn't for the justice that we seek. More like wanton destruction. Like a certain Espada we have." "Ah gentlemen, you forget. If she could join our side, the tides of the battle could easily go to our side. Soul Society wouldn't know what hit them if a being of pure youki...hmhmhm."

* * *

"Ja'ne Momoiro-sama!" A small familiar pink-braided girl walked into a dimensional gateway and it closed behind her. The room became dark, before a large pair of red eyes overtook the screen. It had 3 tomoe encircling the pupil. It had a menacing air to it.

"So, it seems like the dobe is having an Overlord's meeting. The Fool! I'll use this change to get my revenge and destroy him for what's he done to me! MWHAHAHA-Urk!!" "Saki, what did I tell you about about the theatrical effects? Huh?! No eye magic in the throne room! Now turn on the lights. "Yes Momoiro-sama!"

'Name: Saki Uchiha. Height: 5' 2'' I like pocky, explosives, and throwing Itachi-prinny until he explodes in a grand fireball. My dislikes...' Saki looks over her back and looks at her Overlord. 'I can't even think it, I have a feeling she knows whenever I bad-mouth her. My dream...is to get the hell a way from here as soon as possible!' "Saki! What did I say about trying to leave, hmm?" "Sorry Momoiro-sama!"

'I hate this life(sorta). Ever since I reincarnated as a demon, I've been under the thumb of her...Haruno. She's the reason why I'm a female now! Who knew she was a closet lesbian! Damn boobs, keep getting in the way. And the way she dresses me...ugh, I'm not some sorta loli damn it! A lolita maid outfit, I don't even want to get into specifics cause if I do, I know I'll puke. And she dresses in a long sleeve version of her old battle dress with an actual frailly pink dress bottom attached to it. It makes her look cute, but why can't I get something like that. Don't get me wrong, it's none even close to how the way I want to dress, but it sure as hell better than what I'm wearing now. Sigh.'

Saki walked out of the throne room, red in the face from all the jeering comments of the other vassals because of her dress. She is currently walking towards the prinny area outside of he castle. It's a modest four story house with an underground route into the castle. Kinda ingenious when you think about it. Saki opens the door and walks up a flight of stairs until she gets to a door that has the sharigan tomoes on them. She opens the door to find a prinny with long black hair sitting in a chair, sipping on some tea. He looks up and does a prinny version of a small smile.

"Ah, Saki-sama, what do I owe this visit?" "Stress relief, and you know I don't like to be called that Itachi-nee." Saki picks up a sighing Itachi-prinny and walks out the house and throws him into the air and shots a Grand Fireball at him, creating a huge explosion which kicks up some rocks and dirt. Saki massages her arm and starts to walk back into the castle to the dark hospital.

As she gets there she greets Karin. The same one of old team Taka. And she still blushes when they cross paths. Weird. Anyway, Saki walks to the prinny section and opens the curtains, finding a see through Itachi going inside the mouth of a prinny suit. Once it's zipped up, the hair grows back and he adopts a neutral or rather peaceful expression. "Heh heh, so it seems like Momoiro-sama's been working you to the bone, neh? I haven't been hit with that combo since you found me out the first time."

The prinny and the sulking lolita maid walked out of the dark hospital and into the direction of the gatekeeper. "So, have you found Pein yet, Itachi-nee? I hear he evolved into a Prinny God." "Yes, my resources say the same. This war is becoming ridiculous. And with Pein as one of the top generals..." Itachi left his sentence in the air as the greeted the gatekeeper. "But, the Overlord meeting I overheard. With his help, we can end this war easily enough, so, you will have to hold in your grudge for the time being. You are going right? Saki-chan?" Itachi finished with some mirth, leaving a red Saki as he left through the gate.

_**~Episode 2 End~**_


	4. Episode 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea, Naruto or whatever animes or whatnot that'll be in this Fanfic, though I do own my OCs.

3SKCK- _SSS Kami-Class Kitsune_

* * *

A festival. A roaring, crowded and almost psychotic looking festival, but a festival nonetheless. It has been 1000 years since Chao Lingshen's attempt at using the World Tree to introduce magic to the world, and ultimately take over it. On top of a castle-like building, a young man can be seen looking over the many festive attractions. He had reddish brown hair tied into a low ponytail. A brown trench coat, covering a white button-up and brown slacks.

"Springfield-sama?"

The young looking man turned around, showing a small cut on his cheek and small glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He looked to the person behind him. "Ah, angel-san. What can I do for you...? It has nothing to do with paper-work, right? It didn't start growing legs and walking away, right?!" A hopeful and half-begging young man asked.

"Uh,...No sir. But more importantly a non-clearance portal has been opened and sighted in the Craig Plains, 100 miles away!"

"Portal? Is it one of ours? This wouldn't be a first. And what did I tell you about calling me Springfield. Negi is just fine." The newly named Negi reprimanded the angel currently bowing to him.

"Sorry Springfield-sama." A sigh could be heard. "But to answer your question. No sir, it isn't ours! And that's why it's urgent! If our reports are right, then these portal runes used for transportation are Netherworld Class S standards!!"

"S Class?!" A very startled Negi replied. Last time there was a S-Class portal was..."Tell Kotaro and Keitaro! Prep for Combat! Give them the coordinates of course." Negi grinned, and glint could be seen in his eyes and his aura started uplifting from his person. "I'll be sure to greet our guest first."

"Hai!"

~Netherworld~

Negi Atsui. Number 1 vassal of Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maga Nosferatu Overlord of Makai 3. Electric blue hair tied in a long ponytail, a dark blue trench coat with many straps alingning the arms and opening. He wears a rosary over a white dress shirt and blue dress pants. "Tsubaki, is the transport ready?" Atsui asked his walking companion.

Tsubaki Tsukasa. Supreme Alchemist of all Makai. Black spiky hair with red highlights that doesn't spike in all directions, but rather goes down his back. A black long sleeve shirt and cargo pants with gray strips located at the shoulder blades and ankles. He wears a small book bag, which looks like a cute chibi demon head. Strangely anything can be fit and taken out of said book bag. A black kunai pouch located on his left thigh.

"You make it seem like it takes an ass load of time. At most 2 minutes. And that's only because people who uses these arrays like to broadcast themselves. But anyway, still a lot of work for me. Now, if we could just get-" "We're not having **that** discussion again. For the last time, we are not going to get a gatekeeper. We're just going to use your lazy ass for world travel. Besides, you would just flirt with her. That's how we lost the last one."

"You know, if I didn't love you like a brother, Negi, I'll kill you myself." Tsubaki grinned as he reached for his pouch. "So, Eva Fan Number 001, how is her majesty today? I bet you was kissing her ass up and down the throne." Atsui didn't know whether to blush or scowl, so he did both. "You bastard." Tsubaki laughed as he stepped in the arrays of runes with Negi close behind.

Atsui shook off his blushed and sighed. He got on his serious face. "I'm guessing Kanaye is touring the Mahora Carnival-"

"Festival."

"....Festival with Kiku, eh?"

**"Snap!" **

**"Munch! Munch! Munch!"**

Atsui, eyes wide, turned to his partner. Tsubaki, noticing Negi's gaze, turned to him, raising a pocky stick to his mouth and snapping it in half.

"What?" "Pocky, Tsu?"

"What? Oh, oh, tch! Just because Master-chan forbid **you** from **any** consumption of the deletable loviness that is pocky, doesn't mean I can't...-**snap-**...eat as much as I-"

~Human World: 100 Miles from Mahora Festival~ ((Negi S. Is for Negi Springfeild and Atsui is for Negi Atsui))

"-want. Ah, we're here." 100 miles, give or take 1 or 2, south, east and west is wasteland. The Craggy Plains. A few meters in front of them is the ocean, on the other side is Mahora. In a far away distance, a dot can be seen in the sky, traveling over the ocean, coming closer to them by the second.

"Tsu, we'll talk about this later. For now, be my support. Plan Solitaire until I give the sign got it?" He got a nod in return, no need for a verbal reply. _**Shimetsu Hagaki Butai**_(1), Top Commandeers were back in action.

5 Minutes later, Negi Springfield descended in front of Atsui. A wind blew before the trio of warriors. Added dust and a tumbleweed for extra dramatic effect. Atsui smirked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Negi Springfield. AKA The Thousand Master Reincarnate, _**Mahou No Kami(2)**_, but more importantly, next in line to be Seraph of this worlds Celestia."

"Why yes, I am. It seems that I'm quite the popular one, even in the Netherworld, right?" Negi S. smiled. He held out his right hand, and in a shower of light, his trademark staff appeared in his hand. He twirled it around then stuck the end part into the ground. "Unfortunately, I have no information on you guys."

"Hmph, and **your **suppose to lead these people, alright then." Atsui's right arm was engulfed in white flames while the left was consumed in black fire. After his showcase of fire manipulation, the flames disperse, only leaving a pure right and left arm, in white and black respectively.

"Negi Atsui. Vassal of the Great Overlord Evangeline A.K. McDowell and Co-Leader of the _**Shimetsu Hagaki Butai**_**!!**" Negi was stunned from the name of his past master, but he composed himself, and nodded his head towards Tsubaki, who was currently playing a game of solitaire 10 meters away from them. Atsui waved his hand in a dismissal tone. "He's of no concern, just a green, you know them." Negi S. nodded his head in sympathetic agreement. He knew those days when he had to train and look over new recruits. Not his best even with his years of teaching extremely hormonal girls who try to take your virginity at almost ever turn. He had to have a specialist to block most of those memories. **No** means **No!**

While Negi S. was trying to suppress some bad memories, Atsui elbowed backwards, at the same Springfield was hit in the back of the head, knocking him into the ground face first. Luckily for him, his forever magic barrier reacted in time, blocking most of the impact. Negi quickly back flipped back to his feet. He turned and was surprised to see Atsui with his back to him, elbow extended like before. He turned his head sideways and gave a cocky grin. He then fully turned to Negi S. and performed a straight kick, instantly appearing inside Negi's guard, knocking him back a good distance, before he found himself being kicked from his side, almost breaking his arm and sending him to his left. Negi S. flipped in mid-air to land on his feet, but before he could right himself he was kneed in the face sending him into the sky. While his world was spinning his was sent back towards earth by heel drop, again, almost cracking a rib from the force of the attack. A huge crater, rocks enveloping him from his crash landing.

As Atsui landing, he gave a half ram hand sign towards Tsubaki, who nodded and put his cards away. A green light enveloped the crater just before a healed Negi S jumped out, landing in front of Atsui, and sending a flurry of punches and kicks that were either dodge by a hair's length or blocked. This ended by both of them sending a magic/chi infused punch, resulting in a shockwave that knocked them both back. Negi S. jumped back, trying to analyze the situation.

"Negi, Negi, Negi, I'm most ashamed of your performance. Indirectly, your making me look bad. If this is the best Celestia has to offer..." Atsui stopped there. He was hoping Negi S. would figure it out by now. Using his support wasn't how he wanted to beat his opponent into the ground. Well...at least not this one.

At the same time, Negi's brain was on overdrive. While he did find what his opponent said about making him looked bad strange, he put those thoughts on the back burner. _'He's not using a speed technique. Even the best ones leave some trace of energy from use no matter how small. But there isn't even a spec. The only thing I can see is a teleportation.' Realization hit Negi like a 100 mph broomstick! 'Not teleportation! It's more like, no, it's exactly like...' _"A Pseudo Time Stop!"

Atsui grew a devious grin. _'By golly, he got it...not! That's what we wanted you to think, though figuring out the intended tech deserves a pat on the back. Buuut, the real thing is that my support is moving me around the battlefield using his cards. From one spot to another, and due to our __**Ichimidoushin Tsuuro(3) **__I can gave coordinates for where I want the drop off. He isn't the greatest duelist of the Netherworld for nothing!'_

Atsui stopped his musings when he felt a magical build-up gathering within Negi S. before it was unleashed in a shockwave, washing over the battlefield, a blue trandescent aura surrounded Atsui, then disappeared. It left no pain or anything unordinary. The electric blue warrior looked to Negi for an explanation.

Negi S grinned as his magic aura took effect. " Let me explain, see a long time ago, I fought someone who used time stop as an ultimate attack and defense. Luckily, I had the option of using it too. Anyway because of that battle, I thought to myself, what if I didn't have the same materials to fight off someone with that same ability to initiate pseudo time stop. So, in secret, I started experimenting and creating a technique to stop such a power. It took me 10 years, with no real results, until I gave my objective more thought. Finding such an opponent will be almost impossible, so why create a tech just for that. I remembered it took extremely high levels of constant and concentrated magical power. You can only obtain that power through an outside source, so why not just make a tech to block out foreign energy to be used so my opponent can only use their own power instead of others. _**Howaitonoizu Kaihou: Osekkai Kousoku(4)**_! So, what do you think?" He rummaged through his trench coat pocket and got out a small pill, before popping it into his mouth.

The blue haired vassal calmly concentrated his breathing. Then slowly got into his modified Shaolin form. His arms glowed with power, creating yin and yang as he gently hooped up and down, light on his feet. Somehow his aura exuded calm and excitement at the same time. "A technique that is able to stop outside energy source except the power of ki and chi of course. And...I can't help but believe you figured out the **real** technique that we use."

"Of course, I lied when I said I didn't know you guys. Being the right hand of my old master, of course I would know, my shadow. _**Magia Erebia! **_Even I didn't know the side effects of such a spell. To be too intoned into the darkness, is to create a being of darkness."

Atsui's calm and excitement was instantly dispelled and replaced with anger and utter loathing. The whites of his Tao symbol where slowly bleeding black. "You bastard! **I'll KILL YOU!!"**

** Calm Yourself, Negi!**

The Vassal turned to his companion, instantly calmed down. "Tsu..."

Tsubaki calmly looked up, his form radiating white. "You know you are more than his shadow, stop acting like it." Atsui reformed his Tao symbol with his powers, his aura back to what it used to. Even Negi S. was smiling slightly, he didn't think what he was saying would hurt his opponent.

"Tch, Magi whatsit or not. It doesn't matter to me. I'll beat you down, also...**Shunpo!"** The blue haired vassal appeared overhead Negi S., who set himself to block. Atsui heel kicked Negi, who buckled under the attack, shattering the ground underneath them. Negi S. quickly let go and flash-stepped backwards, letting Atsui's attack finished it's descent and adding yet another crater to the Craggy Plains.

"H,How?" Negi wondered, astonished by the sheer strength of such an attack and silently thanking his lucky stars he was born a mage if only for their auto-shields. Now, he's seen people make craters, but not by just the strength of their body alone.

"Oh, you know, the usual~" Atsui said in a singsong voice. "Drinking Angelic Milk, eating Demonic Oranges, the works. Nobody likes scurvy!" He finished his speech with a shrug of the shoulders and a nonchalant wave of the hand.

Negi's shoulder's shagged and he had a bewildered expression on his face. "Wait, what?" A punch to the face was Negi's answer, a knee to the stomach before he could respond then for the finish, Atsui grabbed the back of Negi's head and kneed him in the face before charging his hand with chi, striking Negi's solar plexus with a palm strike. Negi S. was on the ground, trying to get back the air that was knocked out of him.

"Now, now." Atsui stomped on Negi's stomach, making our Seraph to be winch in pain. "Don't be getting distracted now. I know all about how your true skill was sealed off due to the Seraph competition. But your battle skills and instinct should still be up there to the point where we are equals with my current limit of power. It just goes to show how lax you've been in training yourself. Please, show me the true extinct of your skills, don't let master down." With that, Negi S. physical torture begin.

~Mahora Festival: Rooftops~

Going at unnatural speeds for a human, a young woman is jumping from roof building to roof building. Asuna Kagurazaka, Master of _**Kankhao**_ and practitioner of every power boost. Known as _**Saikoushidousha no Warukyuure**_(_**5**_). She is seen in her Neo-Pactio outfit, her right arm is encased in silver armor, with a blue cross on the shoulder. Her long orangish hair free flowing in the wind. A female angel in the same outfit, except blue and no arm armor is closely behind her.

"Baka no Negi!! He should have summoned me if he was in trouble! He forgot Keitaro and Kotaro are on emissary missions! _**Hagoromo!!(6) **_Asuna jumped straight into the open air, her right arm glowed before a wing with white feathers formed, instinctively taking flight to try and get to Negi before it's to late.

~Craggy Plains: Location of Negi Springfield, Negi Atsui and Tsubaki Tsukasa~

12 mins after Asuna's intial flight, she landed, but she came across something that haunted her nightmares before. In front of her was a half-dead Negi, his eyes showing that he is nearly losing conscious. Standing near him was a man that she didn't know, but he felt...familiar, but it didn't matter, she knew he did this to him.

"Negi, there will be a war coming in time. Like I said, you have become far to lax to be a true challenge, powered up or not. You made a promise to protect, by choosing a path to darkness. 'When I am at the calm, I expect you to be there at the crossroads, standing on the opposite direction.' Don't fail me, boya." Atsui started walking away from him, but at that moment Asuna, empowered by _**Kankhao**_, charged recklessly at Atsui. Before he could block or react, Tsubaki was already in front of the enraged girl and delivered a fist full of high level electric compressed chi into her stomach instantly knocking her out. The angel in the back was trying to work up the nerve to try and defend the bodies of her superiors, while also trying to blink away the tears of the death she knew she was going to receive if she fought.

"Don't worry, Angel-san, we won't attack, we're done here. Let's go, Negi." Tsubaki waved to her before the seal array came to life and engulfed them.

_** ~Episode 3 End~**_

**"****Kai!!**

A plume of smoke enveloped the generic angel. Once the smoke cleared, a female figure could be seen. She has short purple hair, a short purple battle kimono and pink floral obi. Purple detached arm and leg warmers that also covered her feet. And finally a purple ribbon in her hair. The female pulled out a cellphone from her bust and pressed a number.

"Kasumi? Yeah, it's me. Infiltration success. I'll be sending the information back to Mama Hina of course...until the meeting...of course, I'll stay undercover, don't worry. Until then." The purple infiltrator smirked and hanged up the phone, putting it back in between her chest. She weaved some hand signs before transforming back into an angel. The now generic angel called out for some reinforcements to carry her 'superiors.' She had a report to write tonight.

_**(1) Shimetsu Hagaki Butai: Annihilation Card Corps- ANBU For Overlord Evangeline. Top officers are the personal bodyguard and lower sectors are special corps for the local Militia.**_

_**(2) Mahou No Kami: God of Magic- Negi got this tittle by learning over 1000 spells, and able to execute them without need of a chant.**_

_**(3) Ichimidoushin Tsuuro: Connection: Working Together With One Mind- Allows an advance telepathic communication between two people. (Like Pein's Rinnegan, how they can see what the other Pein bodies' see.)**_

_**(4) Howaitonoizu Kaihou: Osekkai Kousoku: White Noise Release: Interference Block- Explained Above...**_

_**(5) Saikoushidousha no Warukyuure: Supreme Valkyrie Leader- Asuna gained this title by becoming the leader of the Valkyrie Unit in the Angel Army. Valkyrie Unit is the only all-female section in Celestia's Militia. **_

_**(6) Hagoromo: Angel's Raiment: Asuna's Customized Angel Wing, made by Paru Paru Art Corporation where art, paintings, schematics, etc. comes to life. Calling it's name activates the silver armament and creates an angel's wing that allows free flight.**_


	5. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea, Naruto or whatever animes or whatnot that'll be in this Fanfic, though I do own my OCs.

3SKCK- SSS Kami-Class Kitsune

* * *

In a grassy plain, the sounds of swordplay could be heard. Two blurs could be seen, coming at each other, again and again. Each time those two come at each other, the sounds of swords clashing rings outwards. At their final clash, the two could be seen.

Saito KyuKaze, 5th heir to Overlord Naruto Kyukaze of Makai 1. Crimson red hair in the style of the Battousai. Wears Han Chinese Style of clothing, zhiju, and black cotton pants, with black shaolin monk shoes. At his side, a red bladed nodachi, with a black handguard, with a red sash. The son of Kira, the Overlord's first wife. 15 in appearance. His opponent...

Naruto Kyukaze himself. Overlord of Makai 1. Blond spiky hair. His braid coming down to mid-back. A blue muscle shirt, with a red and black flight jacket, and black generic pants. Clothes not really befiting that of an Overlord. At his side is a Cutlery O-katana. Stainless steel with a royal blue handguard. 18 in appearance. "Alright gaki, take five."

Saito, who at the moment was looking proper and regal, dropped like a ton of bricks. Panting, sweating, looking real undignified. Naruto could only sigh and smile warmly before stepping over towards his son. "Saito, get up, and stop acting like a fish out of water. We've only been sword-fighting for 10 hours straight. You really need to build up your stamina. Women don't like a minute man."

"Tou-san...10 hours of non-stop training...no breaks...Fuck. You. Nobody can have sex for 10 hours straight anyway!"

"Now wait a minute! I know your mother...heheh-"

"LALALALALA!!!"

Naruto snickered before kicking his son in the ribs. He then picked him up and sat him at one of the trees that weren't cut down. Or sliced into pieces. Naruto plopped right beside him, looking out over the field. It used to be a forest. 'Hina-chan is going to have my ass for this one. Trees aren't sparse here, but they don't come easily.'

Saito looked over to his father. The great Overlord. Said to be the strongest in all Makai. "Tou-san?" Naruto looked over to him, with a questioning expression. "Have you ever lost before? I mean, not when you were a human. I mean as a Kyukaze." "Hey hey, not trying to find a weakness on your old man, now are ya?" Saito put his hands up in a placating manner. " No no, just wondering. Haven't heard a story from you in a long time, that's all. Plus onee-chan and oniisan keep bugging me to ask you." Naruto outright laughed at him. Saito tried to call out to him, but he sounded like he was whining. He calmed down a little, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. He smiled towards his son.

"Alright, I'll tell ya. Only because your not trying to kill me for my throne." "Hey, don't say it like that, Tou-san! You know we love you! Just...we wouldn't mind taking your place. We'll reincarnate ya at the drop of hat."

"Heh heh, I know. Anyway..." Naruto looked around himself, then smiled fondly. He looked to Saito. "Alright, I guess I can tell you. It was before you guys were born, even before I started dating your second mom, so I'm talking over 1200 years ago. Remember those tales about how me, Sasuke/Saki and Sakura use to travel around the dimensions, fighting their denizens and showing our superiority over them? Well, we lost, big time. Nothing we could do would hurt this guy...

_**Flashback(1257 Years Ago)**_

A dark portal could be seen creating itself in an alleyway. Soon after, Naruto followed by Sakura and Saki stepped out of the alleyway and into the busy streets of a town. The three were all wearing cloaks of respective colors. Light blue, pink, and dark blue.

"Naruto," Sakura said, "Are you sure this is Konoha? It looks...none ninja-ey." "Dobe, there isn't a ninja here. I sense no active chakra at all." Naruto was sweating bullets. "Uh...maybe I accidentally picked the wrong area?" As they walked, they were coming out of the town area and going into a more mountain setting. A sign they past said 'Welcome to Loguetown: One Step From the Grand Line.'

"Have you noticed that most of the battlefields we fight on are craggy-like plains or mountainside expanses?" Sasuke asked suddenly. The group stopped to ponder such an interesting revelation.

Naruto tapped his chin in thought. "Hey your right, pretty convenient that...too convenient..."

"Really, I don't see anything wrong with it. Free open area, easy maneuverability, special techniques can be conjured without any type of real environment or structural damage, and it allows great crator making ability with the addition of added shrapnel." Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at their pink-haired teammate liked she grew a second head.

"What?!" She asked incredulous.

"Sasuke... Shit! Move!" Before he could respond, Naruto kicked Sasuke back, before him and Sakura jumped back themselves. Not a split second later, two large wooden spikes shot up from the ground, point up, before retracting back into the ground. The earth shook before the ground under Sasuke's feet rose into the air, revealing a 50 foot brown snake. It roared out, preparing to attack...but it didn't last long, it's head was instantaneously cut from it's...neck? Anyway the other half of the now deceased snake fell to the ground, but not before Sakura punted the head into the far away distance. She wasn't having Snake men who like to give hickeys to little boys, poppin' out of snake heads again. Not on her watch.

Suddenly, the body morphed into generic wood, before disintegrating into dust. Sasuke landed in front of them.

"It felt like cutting through wood." "When do you learn what cutting through wood felt like?" Naruto asked, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"I don't know, how about when I slice through logs when my enemies use a Kawarimi, or when I even learned how to a sword? What, you think I practice on other humans.? I swear, no matter how old we get, you'll always be the dobe we know and love."

"Was that a love confession? Your channeling Saki's personality again, aren't you?" Naruto snickered as Sasuke's right eyebrow twitched violently.

"Bastards! Cutting up my guardian like that. " A new voice spoke up behind Sakura. The group turned to see the dust from earlier swirling into a mini sandstorm. The dust slowly came together and formed into a wooden replica of a human, standing at 6' 3''. The wooden training dummy morphed into a muscular-looking man. Green long spiky which slowly smooths out the longer it goes until it reaches mid-back with neon green eyes. The man wears an open white gi, with a black inner coloring, and white karate pants. The symbol for the Marines sown onto the back of his gi. Oh his face, a jagged vertical scar over his right eye.

"Who are you guys, trespassing on my lands. Don't you know who I am?! I'm the top hunter of the freelance unit in the Marines! Mikumaru Hitsune!"

The old team seven looked at each other before donning battle stances. Naruto got into a customized Shotokan stance(think Ryu from Street Fighter), a red aura uplifting from his person. Sasuke stood straight, seemingly relaxed. His hand lightly on the hilt of his O-Katana, thumb on the guard. And Sakura...

"Wait! Naru-kun, Sasu-kun, let me handle this. You guys will take too much time while I can end it easy enough. And no interfering, alright?" The guys hesitated, but a glare from Sakura had them disappearing from view, afterimages showing how fast they bolted.

"Are you sure, little girl? You might find I'm out of your league." Mikumaru said grinning, rubbing under his nose.

Sakura closed her eyes, smiling. Then she opened them, showing a high level of determination. "Little girl? Hah, haven't been called that in awhile!" Sakura grabbed her cloak and threw it off her dramatically. Sakura's outfit consist of a short sleeved fishnet undershirt, ending just under her breast. Over it a red dress top, covering from the top of her chest to a few centimeters under it, showing all of her fit stomach. Black short shorts with a pink short skirt over top of it. A small roll of bandages wrapped above both knees. A red ribbon holding up her hair, black battle gloves adorning her hands and pink straps covering her elbows. All and all, she looks like a close range battle kunoichi!

"The name's Sakura Haruno, Battle Demoness of Makai Two!!!"

~With Sasuke and Naruto~

Five meters away, Sakura's partners could be seen watching the upcoming battle.

"Battle Demoness? When did this happen?" Naruto asked his fellow spectator. While on the battlefield Mikmaru is currently being knocked around, it seems he couldn't really prepare any kinda defensive or offensive. Sasuke looked from the battle to consider telling Naruto, but then looks back to the fight. Mikumaru is now seen soaring away from Sakura at high speeds, involuntarily of course due to a Saukra fist in the face. And Sakura was quick to pursue while he was open.

"Remember Inner Sakura? Well, found out she was a sealed battle demon. We always thought that Sakura's super strength was from her training with Tsunade...we found out like a week before you got us. Who knew the Haruno family were a bunch of seal experts?"

"Huh."

~Ground Zero(Sakura vs Mikumaru)~

Sakura caught up with the wood user and started to beat the crap out of while he's still flying. To end it, she ran ahead and kicked downwards, catching his neck and creating a crator, by him hitting the ground head first.

"Maa maa, if you don't fight back, I'll end you, quick like, in a hurry." Sakura grabbed him out of the crator by his shirt. She then proceeded to shake him down before throwing him high into the air. Sakura, in a burst of speed, shoot in the air past him.

High up in the sky, Sakura was coming down with a leg drop. On her descent, her leg caught a once ascending, now descending, wood user. Both of them later crashed down into ground, creating yet another crator, this time a 20 meter wide on all sides, catching even Sasuke and Naruto off-guard. Amongst the falling of rocks , a mumble of 'I knew we should of watched from a mile away.' In the middle of it all, Sakura could be seen, gazing down upon her fallen opponent.

_**Flashback End**_

"And that's how we saved our home planet from Butt Ugly Maritains!"

Saito grew a tick mark and clocked his dad over his head! "Tou-san! What the Hell?! We were talking about your fights, not Aunt Pink's!" Saito exclaimed. He wasn't all mad that instead of a story about his father's epic battles, he got a fight centering his aunt. It just infuriates him how often his Tou-san leads away from the topic at hand. Plus his siblings will be pissed when they hear this!

"Ara ara, you think I'll give away my secret weaknesses to you, gaki? Not a chance!" Naruto had a smug look on his face, especially when he caught his youngest son's look of panic at being caught.

"I was going to finish the rest of my story via flashback, but I'll give you the short version."

And that's when he got serious. "We found out from talking to him that he already consumed up most of his energy fighting/playing with this group called 'The Strawhat Pirates.' Not mentioning he hadn't ate over a week. After we got him patched up, took a week by the way, we fought him again before we left. Now listen to me, a Force Dimensional Jump uses a lot of demonic energy, not to mention it takes longer to refill it than usual. Anyway, because of that, we boosted our demonic energies with our natural chakra...heh, we got our asses handed to us."

Saito was shocked speechless...Not only his dad, but both Aunty Sakura and Saki lost too!? He was merely kidding when he asked for a story about his father losing. He always thought his Tou-san was invincible and the best of the best of the best(Kamis don't count, they cheat anyway) but to hear from the horses mouth his own lost...

Naruto continued. "This will be a lesson to you, and the reason why I teach you gakis how to fight without relying on your demonic heritage and birthright. There are many warriors out there who can suppress youki completely and even surpass your own as well. Don't let your demonic power be your only defining point." Naruto got up from his perched sit, popping kinks out of his back, grimacing on the instant and second long pain. He grinned and ruffled up his son's hair for good measure, who only pouted and tried to get it back to it's own shaggy goodness again.

"Training is over for today, I'm going back in and cash in my massage from your mom. Hehe see you guys at dinner." With that he proceeded to walk away. But not before one last thing to say. "Oh yeah, beware of those Mokuton users and high level priestess. They can be a pain in the ass if your caught unawares." And with that, he vanished from sight in a blur. Only the slight shift in the wind that ruffled up the leaves showed that he moved away at high speeds.

A minute later, two figures burst out of the surrounding forest, err, trees. The landed right beside Saito. The first figure was easy to identify. In all her orange kunoichi glory, the blonde Nasuki. The second was much more mysterious. It was man in dark red mage robes that hid most of his face. The only few features that could be seen was his two brown bangs and illuminated red eyes with black rings like his older sister, Nasuki.

Nasuki leaned against the same tree her father did. "So, Saito, about what we said..."

Saito sighed, looking to the sky, hoping that they, the clouds, could maybe help him decide what he should say for an answer to her question.

Saito sighed once more before turning to his older sister. "I'll do it... I'll help in your ambition, for the same reasons as well...what about Kasumi and Ayane? Did they...as well?"

Nasuki turned to the shadowed figure, looking at him for an answer. The figure pulled back his hood to show short spiky brown hair and a small ponytail, like most of their family. His spikes were more upward except for the two bangs that overshadowed the front of his face. He wore a neutral expression on his face, or rather expressionless.

"The twins want to, but they fear they don't have any to contribute, power-wise. You know, because they built themselves more like ninja than demon."

Nasuki gave exhausted huff and an annoyed glare. "They should know better than to give out such a useless reason. We all our powerhouses of our own right. Heh, we have no choice in the matter but to be powerful, especially with the blood of the top dog, ex deus machina save of an Overlord's blood running through our veins!" She said with pride. Saito was beaming while even the brunette gave a small but warm smile.

"So, Tenshin, what are we going to do now?" Saito asked his older brother.

Tenshin accidentally let a small pout escape his usual expressionless mask. He's been trying to get them to call him something else for centuries now. Maybe something like Bud...

"I don't know what you'll be doing otouto, but I got another pet project in the making. With this, I'll be equipping myself with a powerful weapon. Hopefully powerful enough to give us a boost in the right direction this time."

"Wait wait, what happened to project, what was it? Guuan-dumb?" Nasuki asked.

Tenshin smirked. He pulled back his sleeve and pulled down his glove a little. His hair turned blonde but a short cut. In a deeper voice said. "Just like the Char of old, 'Char Anzable says, let the purge begin.' Until next time, and oh, don't let your potential go to waste." With that Tenshin sunk into the ground, leaving without a trace.

"He's right otouto, about both things. You'll have to figure out how you're going to advance in strength on you own...anyway, I'll need you to contact the twins and tell them they're with us to the end, whether they want to or not." She finished with a smirk.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Saito asked the one question that has been bothering him. "Will we ever be able to beat Tou-san? I mean really defeat him?"

Nasuki gave her younger brother a gentle smile, moving some of his bangs out of his eyes. "No, not in a thousand years." Saito looked down at that, but she continued non-pulse. "Our moms and dad and all of them...they are the current generation, the old generation. But we, we are the new generation. We'll overtake them one day...that's why we'll never be able to beat him or the elites in a thousand years..." Nasuki hugged Saito close to her, and she whispered...

"_It'll take a thousand and one..."_

_ ** ~Chapter 4: End~**_


	6. Episode 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea, Naruto or whatever animes or whatnot that'll be in this Fanfic, though I do own my OCs and this story! Never forget that! Also I don't own any Carmalldansen related items, including members, songs, or contracts...

3SKCK- SSS Kami-Class Kitsune

* * *

…  
… …

… … …

...Hello?

Suddenly the all black room light up, a flash of light comes on, only to show a computer-like screen. Inside, a window is open, being divided into four equal triangular pieces. On the north triangle, Nasuki, 1st heir of Makai 1, has only her upper torso shown. A more elegant orange kimono top that has baggy sleeves and a fishnet undershirt. Instead of her ponytails, she has her hair long and her fox ears out. Currently, she's looking at the other 3 open slots. A few seconds of anxious waiting later, a loading bar appeared on the west slot. Once the loading bar was full, Flonne, vassal of Overlord Laharl of Makai 5, came into view in a pair of pajamas with little shuriken decorating it. Flonne yawned cutely.

"Good morning, Angel-chan!" Nasuki said excitedly. Flonne giggled. "Good morning, Foxy-chan! Where is everybody?" Flonne looked towards the rest of the blank slots.

Before the could continue their conversation, hundreds of 3-D bats flew across the screen before swarming and settling down in the east slot. Once it died down, a blond, blue-eyed, ten year old girl with a smug smirk appeared, wearing a silk low V-neck black shirt.

Data Surge: Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell. Overlord of Makai 3, known as the "Dark Nightmare of Evangelion." Over 2000 years of age, she's considered a SS Class Shinso Vampire. What most people don't know, except for her most trusted vassals(and Tsubaki) she's also kami-bless as well. Data Surge: End Transmission.

"Good Morning!!" Nasuki and Flonne yelled at the same time. Eva smiled, closing her eyes and nodding her head to them.

"Good night to you guys, heh." Eva, for short, looked towards the south triangle. "Hmm...it seems our haughty little princess isn't here yet. Seems we can't-"

"What do you mean 'haughty?! Batto!!"(1) The upper torso of an elegant blonde demoness comes into view in the south slot. She has crimson eyes and her hair in a topknot...she does look like a haughty princess (Hey!)

Data Surge: Rozalin. Ruler of Makai 8, not much has changed about her since her debut in Disgaea 2 as a main character, except in her obvious increase in power and control. A SS Class Overlord and SSS class when using the powers of Zetta. Data Surge: End Transmission.

"_Huff, _well anyway, you guys ready?" After a quick round of nods and excited cheers, the barriers separating them dissolved and all four of them are now standing together. "Alright, I'm going to pick the song this time." Rozalin quickly said. Digital pixies came together in her hand, forming into a mike. It was quickly snatched out of her hand by "Batto! You had your chance last time. Give it back, now!" Eva had a a superior smirk while Rozalin looked like she was about to reach her gun and go for a head shot. Nasuki quickly took the mike from the both of them, while Flonne held the Princess back. "Sorry guys," Nasuki spook into the mike. "but we're doing this song," On a scoreboard hanging above them, that defiantly wasn't there a minute ago, Nasuki's song choice came into view. And it said, "We'll be doing the Carmalldansen for our morning/night dance performance!"

Nasuki looked to her fellow blondes, Flonne was excited as usual for the song. Rozalin seemed content while Eva was blank faced. Flonne raised her hand in the air, as if she was class. Nasuki sweat dropped. "Um, yes Flonne?" "Um, I got to change my clothes! Don't want to jam in my Pjs!" Flonne giggled and ran from the room...somehow. Nasuki stared at her retreating form before looking back at the rest of the group." Take 5?"

~5 mins later~

Nasuki(the apparent leader) walked in front of the girls. "Are you guys ready?!"

"YEAH!!" Only Flonne cried out enthusiastically. Roazalin appeared a little skeptical, while Eva had a small blush and a cute pout. "This is going to be embarrassing..." And with that the song started.

_Do, do doo... _

_Yeah-eah-eah, yeah_

_Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med_

_Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se_

_Kom igen_

_Hvem som helst kan vara med_

_(Vara med)_

_So ror pa era fotter _

_Oa-a-a _

_Och vicka era hofter_

_O-la-la-la... _

_Gör som vi_

_Till denna melodi_

_Oa-oa-a _

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör _

_Ta nagrå steg at vanster_

_Lyssna och lar_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu ar vi har med_

_Caramelldansen _

_O-o-oa-oa _

_O-o-oa-oa-a... _

_O-o-oa-oa _

_O-o-oa-oa-a... _

_Det blir en sensation over alt forstås_

_Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss_

_Kom igen_

_Nu tar vi stegen omigen_

_Oa-oa... _

_Så ror pa era fötter_

_Oa-a-a_

_Och vicka era höfter_

_O-la-la-la_

_Gor som vi_

_Til denna melodi_

_Så kom och_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör so vi gör_

_Tå några steg at vänster_

_Lyssna och lar_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu ar vi har med _

_Caramelldansen _

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör so vi gör_

_Ta negra steg at vänster_

_Lyssna och lar_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu ar vi har med _

_Caramelldansen _

_O-o-oa-oa _

_O-o-oa-oa-a... _

_O-o-oa-oa _

_O-o-oa-oa-a... _

_Så kom och_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era hander_

_Gör so vi gör_

_Tå några steg at vanster_

_Lyssna och lar_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu ar vi har med _

_Caramelldansen _

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör so vi gör_

_Ta några steg at vanster_

_Lyssna och lar_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu ar vi har med _

_CarameldDansen_

The girls cheered, a little out of breath from all of the dancing. The screen gained back its perimeters and the girls were separated back into the four triangles from the beginning. And with that, they started chatting as they normally do...

~1 Week Later: Monday~

Tsubaki was having one of those days. Eva has been on his ass all week long. Just because he might have spread outlandish rumors about her and Negi, now he has double guard duty and website update. Oh the horrors!!

Of course he wasn't doing either though at the moment. Currently, he was browsing lazily through low viewed videos on Makaitube. On the search tab the words 'fan-made' could be read. Incidentally, he landed on a fan-made version of the Carrameldansen.

"Huh, might as well." Click...

_Do, do doo... _

_Yeah-eah-eah, yeah_

_Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med_

_Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se_

_Kom igen_

_Hvem som helst kan vara med_

Slowly, as the song continued, his eyes widened. Then, a sly grin formed, quickly morphing into a flew blown evil grin that could give Laharl's evil smirks a run for their money. Tsubuki started typing and clicking fiercely, cackling...evilly. Like a mad scientist.

"Heh heh heh, it seems I've been holding off updating our website for far too long!" A demonic laugh followed, his eyes shinning an unnatural crimson.

In her throne room, a certain vampire Overlord started to shiver.'What is this unnatural cold? Even my ice spells aren't this frigid...and why does it feel like somebody is walking over my grave? Damn stupid students at Mahora...'

~Tuesday~

"See you guys tomorrow. Cio!" Eva sighed as she logged off her friends chatline. Taking off her headphones to keep the conversations private, the Shinso vampire walked to her closet and opened it, a swarm of bats flew and wrapped themselves around her, forming into a cape like Dracula's. Ready for another fun day as the Overlord of her Makai, she set out to her castle.

~Makai Three: Castle of Shinso(Larger Version of Evangeline's Castle in the Manga)~

As the seemingly young Overlord entered her own castle via magical circle, Chachamaru, her robot Magister now secretary, greeted her as per usual. Chachamaru hasn't change much, still wearing her school outfit. Somehow she got out of her Mistress's Gothic loli style of clothing.

"Good morning, Mistress. On your schedule, other than Atsui-san's monthly mission report, your surprisingly free." Said unsurprisingly, though Eva didn't comment.

"Sigh, so, it's that time, huh? How long's it been since I last saw him...not that I miss him or anything!" Evangeline said with a light blush gracing her young features as both her and her secretary started to walk down the halls of her castle; the place brimming with life of working demons, monsters, and maids.

Chachamaru smiled towards her Mistress. "My thermal sensors have detected an abnormality in your temperature Master. Especially around the face. Are you okay?"

Eva's blush grew in size, where as it was just over her nose, now across her face. She tried to swat Chachamaru away from her to get some space, huffing in indignation. As Eva was losing her blush, rather it came from her anger or embarrassment is unknown, she noticed an oddity in her servants actions. They were looking at her funny, as if they knew something she didn't, and they found it hilarious. She didn't share their sentiments, so losing her patience quickly, which she never had a good abundance of anyway, she let loose her yōki heavily into the air, scaring the crap out of her Vassals who quickly ran the hell out of there. Even her puppets and robots were showing slight fear...and they weren't programmed with those emotions.

The dark apostle, one of her many nicknames, grabbed a prinny general, who was scurrying away at the time, and got real close to its face, blasting it with her _killing intent_. The prinny turned ashen gray in fright, then proceeded to start sweating bullets. Grinning to herself, she increased her power. Later on in its prinny life, when he would tell this story to its prinny brothern, it would swear it saw its past life flash before his eyes.

Eva lifted the stock-still prinny, frowning from lack of movement, and proceeded to backhand him until he came back to consciousness. "Alright, Earl- "It's Tom, dood." He got the backhand again, shutting him right the fuck up. "Now, since I'm a pretty nice ruler of my people." She raised an eyebrow as to see if he would question that, He didn't. "I'll give you two tries to tell me why my subjects think I'm hilarious. Start talking." The prinny was babbling now, scared out of his wits, but this time she wasn't amused. Bitch-slapping it, and preparing to throw it, obviously forgetting he had two tries, and not two seconds, the prinny squat out a "I'LL SHOW YOU, DOOD!!" She thought about it, nodded, then dropped him onto the ground harshly. The prinny general grumbled, but quickly went through his fanny pack and pulled out a...laptop? And the laptop's charger with an extension cord. What the hell else do they pack into those things? Oh, he pulled out an outlet.

~ 3 Minutes Earlier~

Tsubaki was having a wonderful morning. His Master was late in getting in, a new report on Negi's mission was coming back today, today is a half-day for him and Negi if he was here, and...he himself might be getting some tonight. Oh, and he was going bar hopping with the other vassals with days off. Hell, with a morning this good, his luck might even allow Master-chan to decide not even come in today! Holiday weekends rock! Now, all he had to do is get his pink slip and pun-

_Gulp! _Trying to get much needed air in his lungs, he tried to compresses what he was feeling. Like a ton of weight was on him, and someone was grabbing his lungs and putting them on vice-like grip. Then, he realized what it was. Now, he felt stronger yōki and jaki(That blonde Kitsune, whew, that guy was a monster), and lived to tell the tale, but it was who that blasting that aura.

'...Eva-chan...crap! She's pissed!' Unluckily for him, she was just around the corner.

~Back with Evangeline~

Eva was pissed...more than she was a few seconds ago. The prinny somehow, with it's lack of fingers, was typing in the name of this Makai's website. **Her** Makai website. Instantly, she knew that Tsubaki had something to do with this. He was going to get his when this was over. As the website loaded up, she leaned over...and to her horror a video was added and it was showing...

~Around the Corner~

...was nobody. Tsubaki wasn't there anymore. His ass bolted down the hallway. Magical spells, teleportation, secret passageways, all not coming to mind as he did a mad dash to get ahead start. A second later and a scream of "TSUBAKI" with an added dosage of yōki that was three times as large as the last one, clued him in that his ass was grass if he didn't get the hell out of there.

He knew, from the first day he saw her, that he was going to die by her hand. That fateful day when they were just five year old kids,(him, Negi and Eva) he just knew. Explains why he was never afraid on the battlefield(except against the blond Kitsune, I repeat, he was monster!). On that day, he had two options in front of him. Live his life in fear of her backstabbing him, or just plain separate himself from the group,and hopefully breaks the chains of fate that shows him getting killed by her. But he said to himself that if he was going out, he was going to go out with a bang! So he picked option 3. Tsubaki made it his life goal to piss her off at every turn that they were together. Somehow they remained friends. Though him, Negi, and and the little blond vampire were all close, and they all trust each other with their lives, in and off the battlefield, Evangeline wanted him dead. He knew it, Negi knew, hell, everybody knew it. Millennium of pissing her off could make even the most patient of people feel like that, and everybody knew the Evangeline wasn't patient.

But there's just one problem in this whole dying thing for Tsubaki. He didn't want to die! This is his week! **He **was about to get paid-vacation. **He** was going to hang out with some friends from different verses. **He** was about to get laid(hopefully). **He** was about about to go bar-hopping! Did we mention about to get laid?

Too tangled up in his in thoughts, he didn't feel the hands coming out of a door, grabbing him and dragging him in until it was too late.

"Where the...dark." As if answering him, an overhead light comes on, confirming that he was in a janitors closet alone...oh wait, there's a blond loli-

"Uh oh!" looking down, he couldn't see Eva's eyes, but he knew they were murderous. So, to lighten the mood, he tried to sound cheerful. "Hey Ma-" _**RIP!**_

..

….

…....

"What the..." Tsubaki slowly opened his to see, "White ceilings. The dark hospital." He looked under the covers, the lifted them back down, a relief sigh escaped him.

"I survived..."

"Well, not excatly."

Tsubaki, slightly startled, turned to the voice at the door. It was a demon doctor. The doctor walked to the bed and picked up the medical clipboard, looking over it.

"Huh? What?"

"Yeah, let's see." The doctor shuffles through the alchemist most recent health records. "Yeah, it says you were, and I quote, 'Ripped into shreds, healed, and ripped into shreds again.' The process continued about six to seven times." The doctor looked up to Tsubaki and blinked. Tsubaki blinked back, then looked at his hands.

"...well shit."

* * *

Translation

Batto (Bat)

Yōki (Demon energy)

Jaki (Yōki aura)


End file.
